Stockings Hung By the Fire With Care
by BellPrincess
Summary: It is Christmas Eve, and all the Nobodies are all snug in their beds. In the Middle of the night Roxas wakes hearing a noise. The next morning Roxas receives a special gift, from a special Nobody.  AkuRoku


'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the Castle not a creature was stirring. Not even Marluxia. All fourteen stockings were hung by the chimney with care in hopes that Saint Nicholas would soon be there. All the Nobodies were all nestled snug in their beds, while visions of Kingdom Hearts, candies, ice cream, and toys danced around in their heads. Hearing a sound, one little Nobody stirred. Climbing down the stairs quietly, a certain little blonde saw a shadow.

Climbing down a bit further Roxas saw a bit of red. He leaned over the railing and what met his eyes disappointed him greatly. Fore it was only Axel. Wondering what the redhead was doing, the blonde climbed down the rest of the stairs and approached Axel. Tapping his shoulder, he had a slight pout on his face.

"Oh, Roxas! Why are you up so late?" Axel asked, shocked that he had been caught.

"I could ask you the same thing," Roxas said crossing his arms, with the pout growing on his face. Seeing this, Axel couldn't help but giggle a bit and a smirk ran across his face. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Let's go back to bed," Axel said leading the blond back to his room. Both falling asleep, they joined the rest in their dream lands.

Christmas morning Roxas was the first to wake. Running down the stairs, he woke Axel, Xion, Xigbar, and Demyx. Slowly following Roxas, they all made their way down the stairs. Of course getting the other members up for that morning.

What met Roxas' eyes was something to behold. Toys all wrapped so beautifully, candy in the stockings. Looking all over he found a bunch of presents under the tree for him and Axel, and all the rest. After opening all the presents, it was time for stockings. Of course Roxas was too busy looking at everything he got. Many toys and video games. It was any child's dream of Christmas morning.

But to Roxas, the best was yet to come. Demyx passed out the stockings and they went ladies first of course. Xion and Larxene got candy, and other things. Including knives for Larxene. Larxene and Xion both gave their candy to Demyx and Roxas. Now it was the men's turn, rank wise of course. So Xemnas was first.

Finally it reached Roxas, pulling out candy and toy after toy. Roxas thought he had it all, but there seemed to be something stuck in the bottom. Finally getting it unstuck, Axel grabbed him by the wrist and lead him out of the room before he could pull it out of the stocking.

"Before you take a look at what it is, I want you to know that it's from me. That's why I was up so late last night, I was trying to put this in your stocking."

Finally pulling it out of the stocking, Roxas noticed it was soft. Almost like a little doll, then he noticed there were two of them. One had blonde hair, and the other red. Cute little button eyes, and the blonde haired one looked like Roxas only it was dressed differently. Kind of a checkered pattern, and the one that looked like Axel had the Organization XIII cloak on.

"I know that you love checker pattern so I made him a little outfit to fit," Axel said blushing, and not making eye contact with the blonde.

"Oh, Axel," the blonde looked up at the redhead. This probably was the greatest gift so far. Before either one of them said a word they were in a deep and tender kiss. Finally pulling away for air Roxas mumbled for only him and Axel to hear, "Merry Christmas to all."

Axel finished his sentence for him, "And to all, a good-night." Axel pulled Roxas in for another kiss. Walking back they were greeted by Demyx, and the rest of the day was spent with the usual festivities. But Roxas never let go of the dolls, he would treasure them forever.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

EmoCosplayer: Hello there again! I promise I'm working on Confession and The Love of My Life, in fact I'll work on it more tonight:) Oh and this is dedicated/requested by LifesLover. Enjoy! If any of you have any requests just PM me and I'll most likely do it^.^ so just send me anime/game, characters, and anything else that'll help me make the story.

Axel: You know, it is getting kinda sad that all you have written for is AkuRoku...

EmoCosplayer: I knowT.T

Roxas: Hey guys, what up? Oh, disclaimer time? Ok, EmoCosplayer doens't own anything. Not even the idea this time...


End file.
